1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a facsimile apparatus. The invention is more particularly related to a facsimile apparatus for connecting to another facsimile apparatus or a host computer in a maintenance service center, and for changing or reading/writing data in a parameter memory and/or a flash ROM of the facsimile apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, facsimile apparatuses which are operated by programs memorized in a ROM (Read Only Memory) read documents and print received image data. The facsimile apparatuses communicate with other facsimile apparatuses or a maintenance service center using by users' information, for example a phone or number which are memorized as filing information data in parameter memories. The facsimile apparatuses also have ECM (Error Correction mode) buffers for a function of ECM re-transferring data.
The facsimile apparatuses are able to be controlled by the maintenance service center or the other facsimile apparatuses to rewrite their ROM data or their parameter memories. In case of errors or troubles in the facsimile apparatuses, the facsimile apparatuses send error or trouble messages to the maintenance service center as facsimile image data. This type of facsimile apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 44674/1989.
Another type of facsimile apparatus which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 245664/1989 loads necessary blocks of data from the host computer for its own memory jointly.
However, such facsimile apparatuses transfer data with a slow speed rate of 300 bps, while transferring facsimile image data with a high speed rate of over 2400 bps.
The facsimile apparatuses also do not use ECM (Error Correction Mode) for transferring data to read/write data to the internal memory.
Moreover, it takes a long time to transfer data with the maintenance service center or the other facsimile apparatuses, and thus the facsimile apparatuses are not efficient.